Beyblade The Dark Spectres
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Les bladebreakers se rendent en Australie pour asssiter à un tournoi organisé par la Blade Coorp, celle ci cache bien des choses...
1. Chapter 1

_Beyblade The dark spectres_ _Chapitre1_

Un après-midi de printemps, les bladebreakers âgés entre dix-huit et seize ans s'entraînaient avec des petits assez agités

Le premier avec des cheveux bleus foncés avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire la sieste, Tyson n'avait vraiment pas changer, immature et fainéant, cependant il avait bien grandit et son corps c'était développé…

Le deuxième avec les cheveux châtain, tapait sans cesse sur son clavier à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, Kenny était âgé maintenant de seize ans, il était toujours passionné par l'informatique mais n'avait pas tellement grandit…

Max et Daichi jouaient avec deux petits garçons au beyblade, Max avait beaucoup grandit contrairement à Daichi, celui ci était toujours un grand râleur…

Hilary était assise à côté de Tyson et regardait les quatre autres jouer, elle était devenue une belle jeune fille, elle avait laissée ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à ses hanches…

Ray et Kaï sans doute les plus murs de l'équipe s'entraînaient ensemble, Ray avait toujours sa fidèle tenue orientale quant à Kaï qui n'avait pas trop changé hormis sa taille restait toujours égal à lui-même…

Hum…J'ai encore raté mon lancé ! soupira un des petits

Regardes, je vais te montrer comment il faut faire déclara Max

Pendant ce temps, deux toupies sortirent du stadium, un match nul une fois de plus pour Ray et Kaï. Alors qu'ils ramassaient leur toupie respective, deux jeune hommes dans des tenus rouge et noir s'arrêtèrent pour observer les bladebreakers

C'est une bonne journée, n'est pas mademoiselle ? dit le blond à Hilary

Oui, c'est vrai affirma t-elle

Tyson ouvrit les yeux tout en restant couchés

Que fais une si jolie fille, ici ? demanda t-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle

Ben, c'est à dire que…balbutia t-elle

Le jeune homme la pris subitement par la taille

Ah, mais lâches moi ! s'écria t-elle

Tyson se redressa et les quatre autres tournèrent leur tête en direction de la jeune fille

Rio ! Un peu de tenue ! vociféra l'autre garçon

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il lança sa toupie en plein dans la tête de Rio qui lâcha Hilary et s'effondra

Tout va bien ? questionna t-il à Hilary

Hum répondit-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas

Vraiment incorrigible celui là se lamenta t-il en lança un regard à Rio

Hum…Vous êtes les bladebreakers n'est pas ? interrogea t-il

Oui, c'est bien nous répondit Tyson en regardant Rio reprendre conscience

Je me présente, je m'appelle Greed Raw j'ai dix neuf ans, lui c'est Rio Zoï, il a dix huit ans, on fait partie de l'équipe Blade Coorp qui représente l'Australie, enchanté les gars annonça Greed

Moi, c'est…commença Tyson

Oui, Tyson,Kenny, Max, Daichi, Ray, Kaï et Hilary votre plus grande supportrice coupa Greed

Vous êtes très célèbre tout le monde vous connaît, même au Canada palabra Rio

Bib, bib

Greed, c'est pas ton portable ? demanda Rio

Si prononça t-il en décrochant

Allo ? …Mayu ?…Oui, on est bien au Japon pourquoi ?…Quoi ?…Le prototype B8A125R ? Ah, non c'est pas moi qui l'est pris…Tu veux que je demande à Rio ? … Ok, Rio c'est toi qui à piqué le prototype B8A125R ?

Connais pas…Ca serai pas cette toupie noir et rouge ? interrogea Rio

Oui, c'est elle…Ne me dis pas que tu la prise ? questionna Greed

Si, pourquoi ? exprima Rio

Mayu ? C'est Rio qui l'a…Tu vas le tuer ? Rio, elle va te tuer

Je survirai, c'est pas la première fois ! communiqua t-il

Mouais…Oui, je t'écoute…Niwa veux qu'on ailles voir Mr Dickenson ? Qui c'est ça ? Ah…Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? …Cette que tu m'as passée ? Oui, je l'ai…Ok !Ok ! On y va cheftaine, au se revoir en Australie ! Bye Mayu

Il rangea son portable

Rio, n'utilise pas le prototype et suis moi, on dois rendre visite à quelqu'un, je suis sûre qu'Hiro pourra nous aider. Il paraît qu'il est revenu au Japon pour voir son frère communiqua Greed

Quoi, Tu as dit Hiro ? Hiro est ici ! s'exclama Tyson

Oui, il n'est pas venu voir son petit frère ? Etrange…déclara Greed

A mon avis, il est d'abord allé voir si tu-sais-quoi, était ici comme Melle Kawazaki lui a dit ? dit Rio

Peu être, allons chez Hiro, il habite pas loin d'ici…

Attendez ! On peut venir avec vous ? demanda Tyson

C'est vrai que ça fais un moment qu'on a pas vu Hiro remarqua Max

Ca me dérange pas, après tout vous êtes invités au tournoi organisé par la Blade Coorp annonça Greed

Un tournoi ? demanda Tyson

Le tournoi qui se fait toute les décennies en Australie regroupant toutes les meilleures équipes du monde ? questionna Ray

Absolument ! Tu es bien renseigné Ray interjeta Greed

Hum…Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle invite les Bega…Ming ming chante trop mal, et si elle se mettait à fredonner Kiwazaki la tuerai sur place contre dit Rio

Ca j'en doute, parce qu'elle les a invité, mais elle a dit à Ming ming que si elle avait le malheur de gazouiller quelques chose son équipe serait disqualifié ! se moqua Greed

Elle changera jamais notre Kawazaki ricana Rio

Toujours égale à elle-même déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'une petite villa

C'est ici ? demanda Hilary

Tout à faire ! réfuta Greed

Celui ci s'avança et sonna, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Hiro

Hiro…C'est pas bien de laisser tomber ses coéquipiers comme ça ! protesta Rio

Coéquipiers ? Hiro tu es dans leur équipe ? s'abasourdit Tyson

C'est compliqué…Bon entrez dit le grand frère de Tyson

Hiro les emmena jusqu'à son salon où tous prirent place dans les différents canapés de celui ci

Alors quoi de neuf les gars ? questionna Hiro

C'est Mayu qui nous envoie…D'une part pour te récupérer et d'une autre, on doit voir un certain Mr Dickenson, à part ça c'est tout devisa Greed

Pour le tournoi, vous pouvez compter sur moi, mais pour Mr Dickenson ça risque d'être dur car il est déjà en route pour l'Australie objecta Hiro

Il lança un regard à son frère

Tyson, Mr Dickenson m'a chargé de vous dire que vous devrait le rejoindre l'Australie, vous êtes inscrit…Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait vous rencontrer…Remarque Niwa aussi…dit Hiro

Hum… Ne me dis pas que les Pinky's sont venues ici se dégoûta Greed

Qu…Comment c'es tu ça ? interrogea Hiro étonné

Une veste rose là bas…J'ai la gerbe de cette couleur expliqua t-il

Hum…Bon je vous attends à l'aéroport dans trois jours annonça t-il

Il les renvoya gentiment dehors en leur claquant la porte au nez

Sympa…Bon ben on retour à l'hôtel souffla Rio

J'ai était heureux de vous rencontrer les bladebreakers au se reverra à la Blade Coorp ! s'exclama Greed

Les deux Australiens partirent au nord laissant seul les bladebreakers

Bizarre, ces types dit Kenny

Hum, un tournoi en Australie, c'est génial s'exclama Tyson

Il va falloir qu'on s'entraînent sérieusement devisa Ray

La Blade Coorp…Je me demande s'ils sont forts questionna Tyson

Très…Ils sont champion depuis dix ans je crois…C'est leur capitaine qui tiens ce titre…informa Kenny

Tu as des information dessus ? demanda Ray

Oui, mais très peu…Agés de dix huit ans, il détiens ce titre depuis ses huit ans et à commencé à jouer au beyblade à quatre ans, entraîné par Mr Niwa, cet homme je sais pas qui il est…c'est tout renseigner le génie de la bande

Hum…On va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Tyson

Celui ci s'avança du plus silencieux de la bande et le regarda pendant un petit moment

Ben, tu n'as pas l'air ravis de partir en Australie dit-il

Tu ferai mieux de commencer à t'entraîner au lieu de parler bêtement répondit Kaï en partant dans la direction de chez Tyson

Toujours égal à lui même soupira Ray

Et si on commençait l'entraînement, on ne part que des trois jours, non ? demanda Max

Excellente idée Max approuva Ray

Ils suivirent Kaï et commencèrent à s'entraîner dans le jardin de Tyson, et cela pendant trois jours. Le grand jour arriva et Hiro alla les chercher pour les emmener à l'aéroport

Ah ah ! Ca y est on va en Australie ! s'exclama Tyson en sautant partout

Tyson, arrêtes un peu tout le monde te regarde ! s'énerva Hilary

Calmes toi…J'espères que tu es bien entraîné car les Blade Coorp ne sont pas n'importe qui…surtout leur capitaine…Je suis sûr qu'il va vous surprendre, alors méfiez vous ! conseilla Hiro

Notre avion est là, alors y dit Ray

En route pour l'aventure ! s'excita Tyson

Tu nous le fait par dire, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer susurra Hiro

Kaï se retourna et regarda Hiro d'une drôle d'air

Quelques chose ne va pas Kaï ? demanda le grand frère de Tyson

Non, rien rétorqua t-il en suivant le reste de la bande

_Hum…Aurait-il entendu ce que j'ai murmurer ? J'espère que tout ira bien là-bas…Avec tout ce monde et l'autre qui veut…Je dois trop m'en faire, il faut que Kawazaki gère bien la situation…mais étant donné son âge, je crains le pire…_pensa Hiro

Hiro qu'est ce que tu fou ? s'impatienta Tyson

J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'exclama l'autre

L'avion décolla quelques instant plus tard pour emmener les bladebreakers vers d'autre lendemains…Pendant ce temps en Australie certaines personnes s'entretenaient

Je vous le redit : Non , je ne signerai pas avec votre société !

Kawazaki, sois un peu compréhensible, ta Blade Coorp s'effondre

Absolument pas mon cher, vous voulez juste ce que je détiens !

Tut tut tut, voyons Kawazaki ce n'est pas tout à fait ça

La discussion s'arrête là, que ça te plaise ou pas, Boris !

La femme se retira, Boris fit signe à plusieurs personnes

Suivez là et faites en sorte qu'elle change d'avis

Ils acquiescèrent et la suivis

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Allony Salut, merci pour ton com ! Je réponds à tes questions : Je n'ai jamais citée que Kaï n'aimait pas l'Australie/ Rio est un grand dragueur, voilà pourquoi il a pris Hilary dans ses bras / Et ne t'inquiètes pas quand je dis que TOUTES les équipes y seront c'est qu'elles y seront toutes ! Donc les Blitzkrieg Boys y seront 

Kalas1209 Salut, merci pour ton com ! Réponses aux questions : Alors d'après toi Hiro prépare quelque chose ! Bonne question, mais je ne peux pas y réponds…Gâcherai…histoire…snif

_**Voilà la suite !**_

_Beyblade The dark spectres_ Précédemment 

L'avion décolla quelques instant plus tard pour emmener les bladebreakers vers d'autre lendemains…Pendant ce temps en Australie certaines personnes s'entretenaient

Je vous le redit : Non , je ne signerai pas avec votre société !

Kawazaki, sois un peu compréhensible, ta Blade Coorp s'effondre

Absolument pas mon cher, vous voulez juste ce que je détiens !

Tut tut tut, voyons Kawazaki ce n'est pas tout à fait ça

La discussion s'arrête là, que ça te plaise ou pas, Boris !

La femme se retira, Boris fit signe à plusieurs personnes

Suivez là et faites en sorte qu'elle change d'avis

Ils acquiescèrent et la suivis

_Chapitre2_

**Que…Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ! Lâchez moi !**

**Fait en sorte qu'elle se calme**

**Un des nombreux hommes assomma la femme à l'aide d'un énorme bout de bois. Le corps de la femme heurta le sol d'un bruit sourd.**

**Les bladebreakers étaient bien répartit et installé dans leur avion privée…Tyson et Max assit l'un à côté de l'autre regardaient un dépliant sur l'Australie, Ray qui était devant eux observait les nuages par son hublot, Kenny et Hilary analysaient les dernière données prise sur l'ordinateur de chacun des beybladeurs, Daichi fixait sa toupie tout en faisant de drôle de grimaces, Kaï bras croisé attendait l'atterrissage, Hiro qui ce trouvait à côté du ténébreux et dormait paisiblement quand il se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui fit bondir Kaï. Le grand frère de Tyson fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un mimi GPS où il clignotait un petit point rouge. Sans rien dire, il pris son portable et composa un numéro sous le regard intrigué de Kaï.**

**Bon sang…Réponds…décroches…**

**Ce qu'il fit une dizaine de fois, puis regarda sa monstre **

**Encore une heure…soupira t-il légèrement énervé**

**Pendant trente minutes, Hiro ne cessa de bouger ce qui commençait à énervé Kaï**

**Bip, bip, bip**

**Il décrocha son portable avec une grande maladresse**

**Allo ! s'écria t-il si bien que tu les bladebreakers tournèrent la tête vers lui**

**Voyant qui gênait, il sortit dans le couloir pour s'isoler **

**Go ! Depuis quand tu téléphone toi ?…Quoi ! Tu l'as laissé seule avec cet homme !…Tu es censée LA protéger ! Go ! Tu m'écoutes !…Sa position est rouge et impossible à localiser !…Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose !…Bon, je partirai à sa recherche dès mon arrivée, en attendant essaie de LA retrouver ! hurla t-il au téléphone**

**Il retourna dans la salle avec le regard des Bladebreakers braquaient sur lui**

**Il y a un problème ? demanda Ray**

**Absolument pas ! rétorqua t-il énervé et légèrement rougissant**

**Il se rassit à côté de Kaï et le silence régna durant la fin du trajet. L'avion atterrit et les bladebreakers prirent un bus privée qui les emmena devant un immeuble d'une quinzaine d'étages qui était entouré d'un vaste parc où se trouvaient une centaines de stadium, le parc était assez animé ce jour là. Greed sortit de la battisse pour accueillir ses invités.**

**Fait bon voyage ? Bienvenue à la Blade Coorp s'écria t-il en montrant l'immeuble de ses mains**

**Greed, elle est revenue ? demanda Hiro toujours énervé**

**Non, mais Go est partit à sa recherche répondit-il**

**Je vais le rejoindre, toi fais leur visiter les étages accessibles dit Hiro en partant**

**On dirait que Kawazaki a encore fait des siennes…Bon, je vous fait visiter ? demanda Greed**

**Celui-ci les emmena dans le hall qui était bien plus spacieux que ce l'on pouvait croire était carrelait avec du marbre et éclairait avec une dizaine de lustres en cristal : au centre se trouvait l'accueil. A droite plusieurs canapé qui paraissaient confortables, ils étaient alignés et formés dix ligne parfaitement parallèles qui étaient tournés vers un écran géant où l'on voyait Rio et une fille aux yeux vert et aux long cheveux brun qui à parement s'entraînés. A gauche, une double porte était grande ouverte, elle donnait accès à une salle de jeu aussi grande que trois terrain de football, elle comportait des jeux vidéo, bowlings, flippers, quelques stadiums et des billards. Au nord du hall se dressaient six ascenseurs. **

**Nous voici au rez-de-chaussée, à gauche notre célèbre salle de jeux. Au premier étage, il y a notre stade qui peux comportait jusqu'à cent vingt cinq mille personnes, aux étages deux et trois ce trouvent des salles d'entraînement à savoir dix salles par étages. Tiens d'ailleurs Kawazaki vous passe la salle numéro dix sept, voilà la carte magnétique qui ouvre la porte, ce sera votre salle d'entraînement personnels dit-il en confiant à carte à Tyson**

**Tyson, donne moi cette carte, tu serait capable de la perdre déclara Hilary**

**Pour qui tu me prend ! s'énerva t-il**

**Aheum…Je continus, à étage quatre, mon endroit vafori, la cafétéria, en fait c'est un restaurant trois étoiles…mais bon…aux étages cinq et six, il y a une vingtaine de suite en tout recouvrant donc ces deux étages, chacune de ces chambres munies de salle de bains peuvent comporter six personnes. Vous aurez la deux cents huit au sixième étage, voilà la carte magnétique qui l'ouvre continua t-il en donnant une nouvelle carte à Tyson**

**Tyson, donnes moi ces cartes tu va les perdre ! insista Hilary**

**Lâches moi Hilary, je suis plus un gamin dit-il gentiment sans trop s'énerver**

**Ca c'est toi qui le dis lança Kaï**

**Tu as dit quelques chose ! questionna Tyson**

**Heu…Continuons…A l'étage sept se trouve les chambres des Blade Coorp ainsi que notre salle d'entraînement, si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir expliqua t-il**

**Comment savoir quelle chambre et à qui ? demanda Max**

**Il y a nos nom sur les portes ! Ensuite, au huitième étage, il y a les bureaux et les salles d'expérimentations. A l'étages neuf, deux laboratoire, un à Niwa et l'autre à Kawazaki et le bureau de Niwa. Au dixième étage, la suite et le bureau de Kawazaki et pour finir au dernière étage, il y a une splendide terrasse avec piscine et des transats pour bronzer quand ça vous chante. Une dernière chose, les étages huit et neuf ne sont accessibles qu'on personnels, il font une carte magnétique pour y avoir accès…Voilà, c'est à peu près tout…finit-il**

**Ouah ! C'est géant, on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Tyson**

**Même si ça ressemble à un hôtel cinq étoiles, on est pas en vacances Tyson ! communiqua Hilary**

**Elle a raison affirma Ray**

Une jeune fille passa entre le groupe, et la voix d'Hiro retentit 

**Mayu ! l'interpella t-il**

**Elle se retourna, Mayu portait exactement la même tenue que Greed et Rio, une veste noir et rouge, mais elle à la place du pantalon, elle avait une jupe rouge avec une rayure noir en bas et des bas noirs. Ses yeux était bleu clair et elle avait de long cheveux châtain qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Ray et Max la regardèrent avec de gros yeux et un léger rougissement.**

**Ecoutes Hiro, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps soupira t-elle**

**Mayu regarda un par un les bladebreakers**

**Les bladebreakers ! Hiro, ils ne devaient pas arriver dans deux jours ? demanda t-elle**

**Non, mais tu pourrais peut être…commença t-il**

**Sympa, merci pour l'accueil grogna Tyson**

**Oh non non, je ne voulait pas vous offensez, ne le prenez pas mal. Mais j'ai énormément de chose à faire s'excusa t-elle**

**Greed s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mis derrière elle et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. Du haut de son un mètre quatre vingt contre le un mètre soixante cinq de Mayu, les bladebreakers pouvait bien le distinguer.**

**Voici la mascottes de l'équipe, Mayu, la plus belle de toutes les filles Australienne, elle a dix huit ans, elle aussi fait partie de l'équipe Blade Coorp annonça t-il**

**Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes ! protesta t-elle**

**Greed, laisses là un peu ! le gronda une voix aigu **

**Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à trois autres personnes qui portaient l'uniforme des Blade Coorp, une fille, elle qui s'entraînait tout à l'heure avec Rio sur le grand écran. L'autre était un garçon, il avait les cheveux bleu foncé et les yeux violets et le dernier c'était Rio. Greed était brun aux yeux bleu et Rio blond aux yeux bordeaux.**

**Raw, Galy ! s'exclama Mayu**

**L'équipe au complet ! Voici Galy, elle a seize ans et Raw qui a comme Mayu dix huit ans ! présenta Greed**

**Heu…Hiro, il faut que j'ailles voir Niwa…pour…enfin…bredouilla Mayu**

**Hiro acquiesça et la suivit, Mayu relança un regard à chaque bladebreakers. Une fois dans l'ascenseur**

**C'est fou comme il lui ressemble murmura t-elle**

**Oui, tu as remarquée ? C'est la première fois que tu les voient hein ? demanda Hiro**

**C'est vrai…Ils sont plutôt mignon et ils ont l'air sympa ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Ah, vous les filles toutes les même…soupira t-il**

**Pourquoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? se moqua t-elle**

De retour dans le hall 

**Bon…Je vais vous aider à porter vos bagages dans votre suite…Ah, oui, Hilary, si tu ne veux pas partager ta chambre avec eux tu pourras aller dans celle de Mayu ! dit Greed**

**D'accord répondit la jeune fille**

Dans le bureau de Niwa 

**Mayu, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda l'homme de quarante ans**

**Eh,bien…Ca va plutôt mal…très mal expliqua t-elle**

**Tu as réussit à t'en sortir, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs répliqua Niwa**

**Oui, mais c'était limite…Cette fois, il ne lâcherons pas Kawazaki soupira t-elle**

**La jeune fille posa ses yeux un instant sur l'homme et sourit**

**Qu…Qui y a t-il ? Pourquoi sourit tu bêtement ? demanda t-il**

**C'est incroyable comme il te ressemble ! s'exclama t-elle**

**L'homme eu un moment de recule et rougit**

**Peut être…Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour affronter son regard dit-il en s'empourprant de plus en plus**

**Je suis sûr que tu y arrivera déclara Mayu**

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Kalas1209 Pour la question que tu as posé, je peux juste de dire que tu es sur la bonne voie !

Allony Tu n'as pas bien compris ce qui se passe ? T'inquiète pas ce chapitre devrait d'aider à mieux comprendre !

Beyblade The dark spectres

Précédemment Dans le bureau de Niwa 

**Mayu, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda l'homme de quarante ans**

**Eh,bien…Ca va plutôt mal…très mal expliqua t-elle**

**Tu as réussit à t'en sortir, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs répliqua Niwa**

**Oui, mais c'était limite…Cette fois, il ne lâcherons pas Kawazaki soupira t-elle**

**La jeune fille posa ses yeux un instant sur l'homme et sourit**

**Qu…Qui y a t-il ? Pourquoi sourit tu bêtement ? demanda t-il**

**C'est incroyable comme il te ressemble ! s'exclama t-elle**

**L'homme eu un moment de recule et rougit**

**Peut être…Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour affronter son regard dit-il en s'empourprant de plus en plus**

**Je suis sûr que tu y arrivera déclara Mayu**

_Chapitre3_

**Les bladebreakers suivirent Greed jusqu'à leur suite. Tous y déballèrent leurs affaires sauf Tyson qui sortit de la chambre**

**Eh, Tyson, ça te dirai un match entre…commença Raw appuyé contre un mur**

**Entre capitaine d'équipe ? Allé, c'est quand tu veux ! le coupa t-il**

**…On peux dire ça…**

**Raw embarqua Tyson à l'étage supérieur**

**Hiro sortit du bureau de Niwa et pris l'ascenseur pour atteindre le Hall quant à Mayu, elle monta pour se rendre à son laboratoire.**

**Mayu**

**La jeune fille se retourna et reconnu son meilleur ami**

**Go ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Pff…Avec tout ce monde je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise soupira t-il**

**Oui…Mais il faudra faire avec, le tournoi doit durée environ trois mois, enfin je crois explique t-elle**

**Tiens, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Niwa…Il a bien faillit me surprendre ! Alors, c'est ce petit gars que Niwa cherche depuis plus de seize ans, hein ? demanda Go**

**Exact ! Mais on dirait que cela dérange Niwa qu'il soit ici…C'est bizarre, lui qui désirait tant revoir ce que l'on lui avait pris sans son accord soupira Mayu**

**Mais c'est dingue comme la ressemblant est…enfin…Ils sont pleins de caractères semblables : les même yeux, la même expression du visage, les même goûts vestimentaires…et j'en passe. Hum, eh si j'allais causer un peu avec ses bladebreakers, simple curiosité ! déclara Go**

**D'accord, mais il ne doit surtout pas te voir, c'est prix mordiale…Niwa te tuerait conseilla Mayu**

**A tout à l'heure dit-il en s'éclipsant **

**La jeune fille soupira puis entra dans son laboratoire grâce à sa carte magnétique.**

**Hilary et Ray se promenaient dans la blade coorp, plus précisément dans les étages des salles d'entraînements**

**Tu as vu Ray, il y a toutes les équipes ici : les Blitzkrieg, les White Tigers, les All Star, les Spykicks, Les Majestics, les Bega justices S, les Aerthez soldiers, les F-Sacere et les Saint Shoelds ! Ca en fait du monde s'exclama Hilary**

**Oui, il y a même Rick et…Tiens cette équipe là on la connais pas…dit Ray**

**Une équipes uniquement de filles portant des vestes roses, c'est sûrement les Pinky's proposa Hilary**

**Peut être…Bon moi, je vais voir Lee et toi ? questionna Ray**

**Hum, je vais rejoindre Tyson pour voir où il en est réfuta t-elle**

**Ray la regarda partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis alla voir son ancienne équipe**

**Eh, Ray, Toi aussi t'es là ! s'exclama Lee **

**Comme tu vois ! Comment ça va ? demanda t-il**

**Bien, le voyage c'est bien passé, Gary est à la cafétéria, Kévin et Maria s'occupent de ranger nos affaires dans notre suite, Dis moi qu'est ce que tu dirai d'un petit match rien que toi et moi ? interrogea t-il**

**Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama Ray**

**Hilary entra dans la salle où Tyson ramassait sa toupie après une lourde défaite**

**Bien joué Tyson le félicita quand même Raw**

**La prochaine fois, je gagnerai annonça t-il en lui serrant la main**

**C'est quand tu veux ! conversa Raw**

**Il quitta la salle, Hilary s'approcha de Tyson qui fixait sa toupie**

_**Il est fort, il a esquivait tout mes coups !**_

**Tyson ? l'appela la jeune fille**

**Il releva la tête**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il**

**J'ai laissé Ray avec Lee, Max et Daichi sont introuvable, Kenny travaille sur un dossier et Kaï, j'ai préféré ne pas l'accompagnée expliqua t-elle**

**Hum, J'ai un petit creux moi, on va à la cafétéria ? questionna t-il**

**Je te suis**

**Dans le parc où pleins d'enfants jouaient au beyblade, Kaï se promenait histoire de changé d'air, il s'installa sur un banc très loin où il n'y avait personne à proximité perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Belle journée, non ? **

**Kaï se retourna**

**Qui est là ? demanda le ténébreux**

**Je m'appelle Go, je fais partit de la blade coorp ! répondit Go**

**Où êtes vous ? J'ai l'impression d'être un imbécile qui parle tout seul rétorqua t-il**

**Je suis quelque part par ici, en fait je n'aime pas qu'on me voit, passons, dis moi, comme tu es le seul de l'équipe à être dans un endroit isolé, racontes moi un peu qui vous êtes les bladebreakers ? Parce qu'il en a un parmi vous qui m'intéresse énormément ! déclara t-il**

**…**

**Génial, je suis tombé sur le mué du groupe, c'est trop dur de répondre ? interrogea Go**

**Lequel d'entre nous ? demanda Kaï**

**Celui qui est parenté avec Niwa lança Go**

**Je ne connais pas de Niwa, tu n'as qu'à demandé aux autres !Eh, j'aimerai un peu de tranquillité ! annonça Kaï**

**Très bien, j'aurai plus de chance avec les autres !**

**Go s'éloigna**

**Eh,ben il est pas commode celui là, mieux vaut l'éviter…Bon lequel je pourrais aller voir, mais oui, ce petit à lunette, il me dira tout sur le parenté de Niwa…pensa t-il**

**« Go, j'aurai besoin de ton aide »**

**Rah, foutu émetteur, qu'est qu'il y a Mayu s'écria Go**

**Je t'es entendu ! protesta Mayu**

**Ca peux pas attendre, je mène mon enquête sue les bladebreakers, et le dénommé Kaï m'a jeter, alors je vais voir les autres ! s'exclama t-il**

**Mais ça ne peux pas attendre, il faut que tu vienne immédiatement ! Et puis si tu veux parler avec le parent de Niwa, au lieu de perdre ton temps pourquoi ne va tu pas voir le concerné ! gronda t-elle**

**Ok, ok j'arrive ! **

**Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Niwa**

**Le téléphone sonna et un Niwa particulièrement énervé décrocha**

**Allô !…Encore toi…Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?…La blade coorp ?…Kawasaki ne te la cèdera jamais… Alors d'abord un type que je ne connais pas qui est en Russie qui veut la blade coorp et maintenant toi ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ! Comment ? Tu es en Australie ? Alors comme ça tu as décidé de sortir de ton manoir en Italie**

**C'est quoi, une menace ? Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi…Tu vas t'en prendre à mon fils ? Essaie donc te l'approcher…Papa va en enfer ! s'excita t-il**

**Eh, ben ce n'est pas des paroles à dire à son père Niwa ! lança Go qui passé devant son bureau**

**Il entra et ferma la porte**

Bah, Mayu pourras bien attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires 

**Que ce passe t-il Niwa ? demanda Go**

**Mon père est en Australie, il vient pour la blade coorp soupira t-il**

**Et bien, d'abord Boris le russe, ton père qui vit en Italie et le prochain ça sera qui hein ? déclara Go**

**Il m'a dit qu'il ne vivait plus en Italie mais plus près de nous que l'on ne pense, ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, c'est la menace qu'il a lancé sur mon fils…qui ignore qu'il a un père soupira t-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur son bureau**

**Oui, je l'ai vu, j'ai même parlé avec un des bladebreakers et…commença Go**

**Ne t'approches pas d'eux…Je ne veux que mon fils où un de ses coéquipiers apprennent qui je suis, s'il te plaît Go. Je préfère qu'il ignore qu'il a un père que le voir me rejeter parce qu'il va croire que je l'ai abandonné…Très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà donné soupira t-il**

**Mais il tiens tout de toi, je l'ai vu que quelques secondes. C'est ton portrait craché ! S'il te voit il devrais comprendre ! Niwa va le voir, fais le ou moins pour lui ! s'emporta Go**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est élevé…Son premier mots, ses premiers pas, son premier match de beyblade, tout ça il l'a vécu sans moi…Je préfère qu'il continu sa vie sans moi expliqua Niwa**

**Mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu nous fait quoi là ! La crise de la quarantaine ! se moqua Go**

**Go, laisses moi seul s'il te plaît…demanda Niwa**

**Ok, reposes toi un peu vieux !**

**Go sortit du bureau et ferma la porte. Niwa ouvrit son ordinateur et le braqua sur les bladebreakers qui dîner à la cafétéria. L'homme soupira et rapprocha la caméra pour faire un grand plan sur ce qu'il avait perdu seize ans plutôt.**

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

Lira.Hivatari : Patient ! Tu sauras bientôt qui est parenté avec Niwa ! J'ai vu que tu avais proposé Kaï…On verra bien si tu as vu juste !

Kalas1209 : Désolé de couper comme ça à chaque fois ! Toi aussi tu as proposé deux persos pour être parenté à Niwa…La réponse ne sauras tardé !

Beyblade The dark spectres

Précédemment 

**Il entra et ferma la porte**

Bah, Mayu pourras bien attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires 

**Que ce passe t-il Niwa ? demanda Go**

**Mon père est en Australie, il vient pour la blade coorp soupira t-il**

**Et bien, d'abord Boris le russe, ton père qui vit en Italie et le prochain ça sera qui hein ? déclara Go**

**Il m'a dit qu'il ne vivait plus en Italie mais plus près de nous que l'on ne pense, ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, c'est la menace qu'il a lancé sur mon fils…qui ignore qu'il a un père soupira t-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur son bureau**

**Oui, je l'ai vu, j'ai même parlé avec un des bladebreakers et…commença Go**

**Ne t'approches pas d'eux…Je ne veux que mon fils où un de ses coéquipiers apprennent qui je suis, s'il te plaît Go. Je préfère qu'il ignore qu'il a un père que le voir me rejeter parce qu'il va croire que je l'ai abandonné…Très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà donné soupira t-il**

**Mais il tiens tout de toi, je l'ai vu que quelques secondes. C'est ton portrait craché ! S'il te voit il devrais comprendre ! Niwa va le voir, fais le ou moins pour lui ! s'emporta Go**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est élevé…Son premier mots, ses premiers pas, son premier match de beyblade, tout ça il l'a vécu sans moi…Je préfère qu'il continu sa vie sans moi expliqua Niwa**

_**Chapitre4**_

**Go s'arrêta net après être sortit du bureau. Il se figea sur la personne qui avait tout écoutée. **

**J'y crois pas, tu nous as espionnés ! s'indigna Go**

**Bon,ça va…En fait on a un problème, c'est par rapport à toi**

**A moi ! Ok, je te suis**

**Niwa sortit de son bureau et regarda en soupirant, la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme ça fille. Il pris le chemin opposé. **

**Eh ! Kaï, on n'a pas encore pris de dessert ! hurla Tyson**

**Je n'ai pas très faim répondit le ténébreux**

**Je prend ta part ! s'exclama Tyson**

**Kaï sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Il alla s'asseoir sur son banc habituel. Le plus solitaire de l'équipe s'arrêta car son coin été occupé par deux hommes. A cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, il ne pu apercevoir leurs visages, mais reconnu une des voix. **

**Mayu…Tu sais elle n'a pas vraiment tord, c'est toi le fautive ! Cependant…lorsque Mayu a perdu son père, son sourire c'est effaçait…Elle n'avait que quatre ans. Et un jour vous vous êtes croisés dans ce parc, elle était tombée et pleurée…Ton instinct paternel à resurgit et tu es allé l'aidé…Vous avez retrouvés le sourire au fur et à messure du temps. Elle avait un nouveau père, elle remplaçait le fils que tu as perdu…commença Hiro**

**Non, Il est vrai que je considère Mayu comme ma fille, mais elle n'a jamais remplacée mon fils, et ne le remplacerai jamais…Mais je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer, il va me haïr…Il va croire que je l'ai abandonné, mais c'est faux…Raine et lui était partit en montagne, il n'avait qu'un ans à ce moment…Je me souviens de sa frimousse…Je n'ai pas pu les accompagnés car mon père m'a retenu pour divers choses…Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils étaient mort tout les deux, j'ai plongé dans le désespoir et le grand-père de Kawasaki m'a engagé, il m'a tiré de cette obscurité…Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu l'équipe des bladebreakers se construire que je l'ai vu…Un garçon identique à moi, portant le même nom et prénom que mon enfant, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était mon fils. J'ai mené des enquêtes sur lui pour vérifier. Mon père m'a mentit et à mentit à mon fils…Et maintenant tout les deux rentrent à nouveau dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de souffler coupa Niwa**

**Tu ne m'avait jamais racontait cette histoire…Tu devrais dévoiler un peu plus ton passé. Go m'a transmis par émetteur votre discutions et celle avec Mayu. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu te sens seul, mais ton fils, bien qu'il soit presque majeur, peu être à t-il besoin de l'amour de son père qu'il n'a jamais eu ? Enfin…peut être que lui aussi se sens seul ? déclara Hiro**

**Changeons de sujet veux tu. Parler de mon passé me mets mal à l'aise. La Blade Coorp à de sérieux soucis en ce moment. Pourtant, elle, elle est calme…avoua Niwa**

**Kawasaki ? Elle fait preuve de maturité…Plus calme qu'elle tu meurs. Mais ce problème reste entre nous non ? demanda Hiro**

**Non, le parc est un lieu où bon notre de buissons peuvent servir de cachette. On parlera de ça dans bon bureau s'exclama Niwa**

**L'homme salua Hiro et s'éloigna vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Hiro retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de feuilles. Il reconnu immédiatement la silhouette.**

**Kaï ! s'étonna t-il**

**Alors, ce Go avait raison…répondit simplement Kaï**

**Tu as rencontré Go ! s'exclama t-il**

**Dis on que je lui ai parlé sans le voir…**

**Heureusement, Qu'a t-il dit ? interrogea Hiro**

**Qu'il cherchait le fils de ce Niwa et il voulait également des information sur l'équipe…**

**Quel crétin ce Go…Kaï rend moi un service, tout ce que tu as entendu, garde ça pour toi, s'il te plait…parce qu…annonça Hiro**

**Il tomba subitement par terre poussé par qu'elle que chose**

**Hiro ! Pardon je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'excusa la personne en l'aidant à ce relever**

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hiro**

**Je…commença une jeune fille mais s'arrêta net en voyant Kaï**

**Mayu ! Niwa t'interdit de sortir le soir dans le parc, c'est dangereux pour une fille s'exclama Hiro**

**C'est gentil qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais…Peut un porte ! Je dois y aller et ne t'inquiète pas mon ange gardien et avec moi ! répondit-elle**

**Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa course, Hiro l'attrapa par le bras**

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il**

**Rien ! C'est compliqué, Hiro lâches moi ! Fais moi confiance ! implora t-elle**

**Hum…Fais attention à toi ! **

**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle doit juste vérifier quelques chose avec moi au stadium en ville**

**Ok, Go, je te la confie soupira Hiro**

**Mayu partit suivit d'une ombre plus petite qu'elle. Hiro observa le jeune homme en face de lui**

**Qu'est se qui se passe ici ? Hiro que cache la Blade Coorp ? demanda le ténébreux**

**Rien, mais si cela été faux, il ne faudrait mieux pas que tu le saches, ignores tout ce que tu as vu et entendu, s'il te plait…Il y a assez de problème comme ça déclara Hiro en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment**

**Pendant ce temps dans les rue de Sidney**

**Hum…Ce n'est pas prudent d'accepter des rendez-vous le soir…surtout que…commença Go**

**Arrêtes un peu avec ça ! Je n'avais pas le choix…un marché, c'est un marché, mais il a triché ! Il va payer protesta Mayu**

**soupir Ne te plains pas après, ah si Niwa savais…Hum dit-il en s'arrêtant subitement**

**Go se mit à regarder de droite à gauche**

**Qui y a t-il ? **

**Mayu…Il y a un truc de pas commode dans le coin…Il approche…Reste près de moi**

**Kyaaaaa ! Trop tard ! hurla Mayu**

**La jeune fille se retrouva emprisonnait sous un filet**

**Comme on se retrouve ! s'exclama un voix grave**

**Haruko et son dark spectre Freed, la panthère noir soupirèrent Mayu et Go**

**Il nous as tendu un piège, le rat ! s'exclama Mayu**

**Le jeune homme âgés d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux vert foncés et yeux marron se nommé Haruko, certainement le pire ennemi de Mayu. Depuis quelques mois, il traquée la jeune fille dans le seule but de négocié enfin de prendre la Blade Coorp pour la donner à son patron…**

**Que dirais Kawasaki si elle te voyait…pathétique quant à toi Go, tu manque un peu d'entraînement à mon goût, tu es trop lent se moqua t-il**

**Grrrr ! Go fout lui une raclée ! s'excita Mayu**

**Bon, moi je vous laisse en compagnie de Freed, à la prochaine**

**Sale lâche ! s'indigna Mayu**

**Mayu…Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Go**

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

Lira.Hivatari : Je fais exprès de traîner, un peu oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la vérité n'est plus si loin maintenant ! On va bientôt savoir qui est son fils ! Patiente encore un peu !

Kalas1209 : Désolé, je vous fait tous tourner en bourrique ! A croire que je le fait exprès ! Mais non…Patiente encore un peu, la révélation arrive à grand pas !

Allony : Oui ! Ce chap précédent été plus court, mais j'avais moins d'idées ! Mais il est le plus révélateur…ou peut être plus maintenant ! Patiente ça arrive !

Beyblade The dark spectres

Précédemment 

**Le jeune homme âgés d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux vert foncés et yeux marron se nommé Haruko, certainement le pire ennemi de Mayu. Depuis quelques mois, il traquée la jeune fille dans le seule but de négocié enfin de prendre la Blade Coorp pour la donner à son patron…**

**Que dirais Kawasaki si elle te voyait…pathétique quant à toi Go, tu manque un peu d'entraînement à mon goût, tu es trop lent se moqua t-il**

**Grrrr ! Go fout lui une raclée ! s'excita Mayu**

**Bon, moi je vous laisse en compagnie de Freed, à la prochaine**

**Sale lâche ! s'indigna Mayu**

**Mayu…Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Go**

_**Chapitre5**_

Niwa assit face à la fenêtre agacé et énervé, s'efforcé de garder son calme

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'emporta t-il**

**Niwa, ce gars et tout les autres ça commence à bien faire ! Pourquoi veulent-ils tous la Blade Coorp ? dit Go**

**Je me fiche d'eux ! C'est elle ! Mayu ,n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Combien de fois je lui ai dit que c'est dangereux d'aller en ville en pleine nuit ! Mais, non mademoiselle n'en à rien à faire ! Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à des rendez-vous nocturne et elle finit toujours par se trouvait piégée ! s'énerva Niwa en s'excitant sur son siège**

**Eh, bien…Bon excites toi seul, moi j'ai à faire ! soupira Go**

**Go sortit discrètement laissant l'homme de quarante ans. Il se rendit dans le laboratoire de Mayu, mais ne la trouva pas. En redescendant, il s'arrêta pour observer la suite des bladebreakers. Il ne s'y trouvait plus que Ray et Kaï**

**Tout est rentré tard hier…commença Ray**

**Kaï qui regardait par la fenêtre ne prêta pas attention à son coéquipier**

**Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…on dirait que quelques chose te préoccupe insista Ray**

**Hum…**

**Le ténébreux se retourna pour regarder son ami**

**Il y a un homme du nom de Niwa, il est le père d'un des bladebreakers dit Kaï avant de retourner à son occupation**

**Ray se figea un moment puis reprit**

**Tu as dis, Niwa ? demanda t-il**

**Oui fut la seul réponse de Kaï **

**Ray recoula d'un pas et un instant plus tard, il était partit de la chambre. Go se cacha à temps et Ray traça devant lui. Celui ci descendit à la cafétéria où Hiro déjeunait**

**Hiro, il paraît qu'il y a un homme nommé Niwa est ici commença Ray**

**Oui, il est le directeur adjoint de la Blade Coorp, pourquoi ? interrogea Hiro**

**Eh bien, ça remontes quand j'étais petit, un homme est venu dans mon village et il s'appelait Niwa. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie expliqua Ray**

**Je vois et tu crois que cet homme est le même que ce Niwa là ? déclara Hiro**

**Oui, et j'aimerai bien le rencontrer. Si c'est possible s'exclama Ray**

**Je vois…Bon, je finis de déjeuner, toi tu n'as qu'à aller t'entraîner avec Tyson, Daichi et Max, je viendrais de chercher annonça Hiro**

**Ca marche**

**Ray quitta le réfectoire et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers comme lui avait conseillé Hiro**

**Ouah…T'as une de ces têtes toi ! s'exclama Greed**

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma toute belle s'inquiéta Rio**

**Rio arrêtes te baver, tu vas tremper la moquette lança Galy**

**Oh ! Alors Galy s'est levée du pied gauche, comme toujours et Mayu ressemble à un zombie ! ricana Raw**

**Kaï alertait par le bruit se retourna et pu observer la scène étant donné que Ray avait oublié de fermer la porte. Mayu ne tenait pas sur ses genoux et s'effondra au sol et sa tête vint rencontrer la moquette**

**Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Mayu ! s'affola Greed**

**On dirait qu'elle s'est endormie analysa Galy un rien amusée**

**Elle a encore fait nuit blanche ! s'exclama Hiro qui venait d'arriver**

**Tu parles d'un capitaine ! lança Rio à Hiro**

**Tss…Parles pour toi Rio lança Hiro**

**Mais qu'est ce tu fais là toi ? demanda Raw**

**Ray voudrait voir Niwa, on dirait qu'il se sont déjà rencontrés. Alors je vais voir si Monsieur veut le voir, surtout que Go m'a dit qu'il s'est assez excité dans son bureau tout à l'heure affirma Hiro**

**C'est bizarre, Niwa est de nature calme d'habitude s'étonna Galy**

**Oui, Monsieur, je suis calme, responsable, seul dans son coin à réfléchir à je ne sais quoi…Et blablabla s'amusa à l'imiter Raw **

**Bon, je vais ramasser la demoiselle qui prend légèrement de place dans le couloir et la ramener dans sa chambre dit Hiro en s'exécutant **

**Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur puis se retourna**

**Pensez à vous entraîner ! ordonna t-il**

**Puis disparut derrière les portes**

**Ah, j'en peux plus, on fait une pause ! déclara Tyson**

**Tu te fiches de nous où quoi ! Ca ne fait qu'une heure qu'il a commencé ! s'énerva Hilary**

**Mais, j'ai faim moi ! protesta t-il**

**C'est pas vrai, mais tu ne pense qu'a manger ! cria presque la jeune fille**

**Non…Il pas que ça qui…m'intéresse ! dit-il légèrement rouge**

**Ray et Max pouffèrent de rire devant l'attitude de Tyson. Celui-ci alors s'asseoir à côté de Kenny tout en se tenant le ventre qui ne cessait de gargouiller**

**Pendant ce temps après avoir déposé Mayu dans son lit, Hiro gagna le bureau de Niwa**

**Hum…D'accord, je l'autorise à venir. Mais en aucun cas il doit me voir. Il était petit donc il a du oublier mon visage déclara Niwa**

**Ok, alors je vais le chercher dit Hiro**

**Non, j'ai encore quelques chose à te dire. Profites d'aller le chercher pour annoncer aux bladebreakers que Kawazaki les recevra dans son bureau demain à dix heure, deux jours avant le commencement du tournoi annonça t-il**

**Quoi ! Mais comment à tu put prendre une décision pareil sans en parler à Kawazaki ! Tu n'a même pas son autorisation ! Elle va être furax ! protesta Hiro**

**Elle assumera assures toi de la prévenir également soupira Niwa en laissant sa tête tomber sur son bureau**

**Hiro le regarda surpris**

**Eh bien, ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Toi qui est toujours sur de toi et qui toujours la tête haute ! demanda Hiro**

**J'en peux plus ! Entre toute cette paperasse que je doit faire chaque jours, l'organisation du tournoi, gérer à ce que personne me vois…Je crois que je vais faire une petite pause après la visite de Ray soupira t-il**

**Tu te ramollis vieux ! s'exclama Hiro en quittant le bureau**

**Hiro se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement privée des bladebreakers. Max et Daichi disputer un match, Kenny et Ray analysaient des document dur l'ordinateur et Hilary essayer de réveiller Tyson qui avait fini par s'endormir**

**Ray ! Il t'attends ! lui cria Hiro**

**Il se leva et quitta la salle sous les regard de trois de ses coéquipiers et suivit Hiro**

**Il est un peu fatigué en ce moment, alors reste cool lui conseilla Hiro**

**Ray hocha la tête et entra dans le bureau qui était sombre. A parement Niwa s'était enfermé dans le noir pour que Ray ne puisse pas le reconnaître**

**Entre, mais n'allumes pas la lumière l'invita Niwa**

**Ray pris place devant une ombre à la chevelure volumineuse**

**Ca faisait longtemps, n'est pas Ray ! dit Niwa**

**Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fais pour moi déclara Ray**

**Y a pas de quoi ! Je n'allais pas laisser un petit garçon tomber dans le vide ! s'exclama t-il**

**J'ai appris quelques chose qui m'a assez surpris sur vous aujourd'hui…L'un de nous…les bladebreakers serait votre fils risqua t-il**

**Niwa se tue pendant quelques minutes**

**C'est un des triste histoire de ma vie, je n'ai pas trop envie d'engager la conversation…De qui tiens tu cette information ? questionna t-il**

**Un de mes coéquipiers, Kaï, mais je ne sais pas comment il l'a su déclara Ray**

**Il a espionnait une conversation entre Hiro et moi hier soir dans le parc soupira Niwa**

**Niwa se redressa un peu**

**Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ? demanda t-il**

**Parce que vous étiez un ami proche…de mon père, non ? annonça Ray**

**C'est vrai un ami cher, mais mon pire rival ria presque Niwa**

**Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis douze ans, Est ce que vous savez comment il va ? demanda Ray**

**Hum…Je t'amènerai à plus un autre jour, Ray pourrais tu disposé maintenant, j'aimerai soufflé un peu. Et reviens, si tu as envie de parler déclara Niwa**

**D'accord, j'y penserai**

**Ray quitta le bureau. Niwa baissa la tête et serra ses poings tout en restant plongé dans le noir**

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalas1209 : Oui, j'aime la complication ! Désolé pour le retard ! Voilà la suite**

**Shikanta alias Allony : Tu n'as pas tout a fait raison ! Voilà la suite**

Lira.Hivatari : Désolé d'être aussi sadique, mais le mystère prend fin dans ce chap ! Voilà la suite

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beyblade The dark spectres

Précédemment 

**Niwa se redressa un peu**

**Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ? demanda t-il**

**Parce que vous étiez un ami proche…de mon père, non ? annonça Ray**

**C'est vrai un ami cher, mais mon pire rival ria presque Niwa**

**Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis douze ans, Est ce que vous savez comment il va ? demanda Ray**

**Hum…Je t'amènerai à plus un autre jour, Ray pourrais tu disposé maintenant, j'aimerai soufflé un peu. Et reviens, si tu as envie de parler déclara Niwa**

**D'accord, j'y penserai**

**Ray quitta le bureau. Niwa baissa la tête et serra ses poings tout en restant plongé dans le noir**

_**Chapitre 6**_

Hiro monta dans la chambre de Mayu. Celle ci était réveillait et pianotait son ordinateur. L'entrée du jeune homme la fit se retourner.

**Hiro, depuis quand tu ne frappes plus avant de rentrer ? demanda t-elle**

**Désolé, je croyait que tu dormais encore, pourquoi as tu encore fais nuit blanche ? lui dit-il**

**J'ai vu Haruko la nuit dernière…soupira t-elle en se levant**

**Je vois…Niwa a organisé un rendez-vous entre les bladebreakers et Kawasaki**

** Qu…Quoi ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Elle sortie en trombe bousculant au passe le grand frère de Tyson.**

**J'ai oubliée de lui dire les bladebreakers serait déjà dans le bureau et que Niwa reste dans le sien…Bah, t'en pis pensa t-il en s'étirant**

**La jeune fille pris l'ascenseur et monta. Mayu empreinta le couloir et poussa la porte avec rage**

**Niwa ! Comment as tu pu me faire ! cria t-elle **

**Elle se calma vite en apercevant les cinq jeunes hommes et Hilary qui la regardaient. La jeune fille entendit aussi une petit sonnette qui provenait de l'ordinateur. Elle s'y installa et activa la vidéo que Niwa lui envoyait depuis son bureau, seule elle le voyait.**

**Niwa ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Tu as encore passé une mauvaise nuit, toi dit-il**

**Changes pas de sujet, c'est quoi ce rendez-vous entre Kawasaki et les bladebreakers ! demanda t-elle**

**Il fallait bien qu'il l'a rencontre un jour, non ricana t-il**

**Toi, attends un peu ! Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard ! hurla t-elle presque en claquant le clavier de l'ordinateur**

**Mayu tourna le fauteuil vers la vitre afin de tourner le dos aux garçons.**

**Mayu ! Réponds ! Mayu ! **

**Le talkie sur le bureau venait d'émettre un message**

**Kawasaki Mayu, réponds ! hurla la voix**

**Mayu sursauta sur son fauteuil puis se retourna et attrapa l'objet**

**Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Haruko !**

**J'ai quelques chose qui t'appartiens, ton spectre, Gotha**

**Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre**

**Go ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ! demanda la fille en soupirant**

**Rien juste une petite décharge de ténèbre ria Go**

**Rentre immédiatement et ne te fais pas repérer ! dit-elle avant de reposer l'objet à sa place initial**

**La jeune fille leva les yeux et regarda ses invités puis soupira**

**Tu es la directrice de la Blade Coorp ! demanda Ray**

**En effet soupira t-elle**

**Ton spectre se nomme Gotha, mais son surnom est Go, n'est ce pas ? J'ai parlé à un membre de la Blade Coorp dans le parc, il n'y a pas très longtemps et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Go…Les spectres n'ont pas la faculté de parler, n'est pas lança Kaï**

**Mayu se figea sur place ne sachant plus quoi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage noir fit apparaître un tigre noir aux rayures blanches**

**Hello la compagnie !**

**La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête lourdement sur le bureau. Tyson et les autres regardèrent avec de gros yeux le félin qui venait de parler qui n'était autre que Gotha…**

**T'es vraiment pas discret, Go ! s'exclama Mayu**

**Il auraient découvert le secret de la Blade Coorp un jour ou l'autre…**

**Gotha observa les jeune gens**

**Eh, mais je petit ténébreux là, c'est pas le petit Kaï ! Salut mon pote ! On va bien s'entendre tout les deux ! s'exclama t-il**

**Voyant les regards des autre toujours sur son spectre Mayu vint se placer à côté de lui**

**De tout façon, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière…Voici Gotha, mon spectre…Il fait partie des vint huit Dark Spectres qu'il existe au monde, ces vingt huit se découpe en quatre grand groupe : Les douze du zodiaque chinois donc Gotha en fait partie, les sept sentinelles dont Slot l'aigle de Niwa et Freed la panthère de ce maudit Haruko, les quatre spécial dont un que vous connaissait sous le nom de Black Dranzer et les cinq légendaires dont Wolf, le loup de Greed/ Spidy, la chimère de Rio/ Devil, le démon de Galy et Sword, le basilic géant de Raw expliqua Mayu**

**Des dark spectre qui parle balbutia Tyson**

**Non, ils ne sont pas tous dotés de la paroles, mais ce sont les spectres les plus puissants qui existe et quelqu'un veut notre organisation pour nous les prendre et faire je ne sais quoi de pas net avec…répondit Kawasaki **

**Vous en possédez donc sept, n'est ce pas ? demanda Ray**

**Qui veut se l'approprier ? demanda Kenny**

**Qui d'autre que Voltaire lança Kaï**

**Il fixait Mayu attendant une réponse**

**C'est excat…**

**_Si ça continue, il va finir pas découvrir qui ce cache sous le masque du Président adjoint de la Blade Coorp…pensa Mayu_**

**Eh, bien maintenant que vous savez tous, je passe mes journées à rechercher ces spectres pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains, est ce que vous accepteriez de m'aider…de nous aider mon équipe, Niwa et moi ? Il y en aura durant ce tournoi…Vous connaissez les Pink Ladie ? Chacune d'elles en possèdent un…**

**Bien sûr ! s'exclama Tyson**

**Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Ray**

**J'ai hâte d'en battre un ! s'excita t-il**

**On aurait du s'en douter soupira Hilary**

**Je viens de réfléchir à quelque chose…Le seul d'entre nous qui ne connaît pas son père et qu'il ne l'a jamais vu…c'est…commença Ray subitement**

**L'un des garçons se leva et quitta le bureau. Mayu ouvrit la porte et le suivit dans le couloir**

**Attends, tu t'as pas accès à son bureau ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Il se retourna et la jeune fille lui tendit une carte magnétique qu'il prit sans hésitation puis empreinta l'ascenseur. **

**Niwa était dans son bureau à taper sur son ordinateur lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui le fixait**

**Mayu, je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois de ne pas venir comme cela dans mon bureau, je travail ! dit-il sans lever la tête**

**Je ne suis pas Mayu…**

**Niwa eu un sursaut et leva la tête, il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il comprit que ce qui était devant lui était non seulement l'être le plus cher qu'il avait perdu, mais qu'il fuyait également…Le jeune homme resta figeait lorsque Niwa se leva et se rapprocha de lui, il lui ressemblait énormément. Mais ce qu'il l'étonna le plus c'est quand l'adulte le pris dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.**

**Une scène des plus étranges…Le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais été câliné, cajolé étant enfant était dans les bras de son père qu'il voyait pour la première fois et celui ci pleuré…Que devait-il faire ?**

**Je…**

**Niwa défit l'étreinte et donna un petit coup de poing dans le torse de son fils**

**Tu es bien le fils de ton père ! Regardes comment tu as grandit…commença t-il**

**Il se calma **

**Tu dois me détester ou pire…Un père qui n'a pas vu son fils grandir…**

**Non, le coupable, c'est Voltaire…J'ai tout entendu lorsque vou…tu ? parlais avec Hiro…**

**La porte s'ouvrit laissant s'écrouler au sol une jeune fille**

**Mayu ? Tu nous espionnez ! demanda Niwa en l'aidant à se relever**

**Non…ou peu être un peu dit-elle en rougissant**

**Mayu le regarda **

**En fait quelqu'un veut de voir…**

**Elle fut poussée par un homme aux long cheveux blanc**

**Toi ! s'exclama Niwa en mettant son bras droit devant Kaï et Mayu afin de les protéger**

**Intéressant, une réunion de famille…lança Voltaire**

**A suivre…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais chuis en pleine épreuve d'exam TTTT**

**Perso, je trouve que ce chap et un peu complexe et incompréhensible vu tout ce qu'il s'y passe…**

**(Je me rabaisse, mais bon…)**

**S'il y a des truc que vous avait pas compris, demandez le moi, je suis là pour ça !**

**Sur ce à la prochaine, bien que je n'ai pas trop de temps libre ces temps ci …le prochain chap ce fera attendre je m'en excuses d'avance…**


End file.
